at 9 pm
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: garis kehidupan anak manusia telah tercatat sejak dia belum terlahir ke dunia. namun, bukan tidak mungkin untuk mengubah garis tersebut dan mengacak urutan takdir./for NaruHina Dark Day 1st year/AU/full warnings inside/


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings: alternative universe, 'lil out of character**

**for NHDD (NaruHina Dark Day) 1****st**** year**

* * *

><p>…<strong>enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_garis kehidupan anak manusia telah tercatat sejak dia belum terlahir ke dunia_

_namun, bukan tidak mungkin untuk mengubah garis tersebut dan mengacak urutan takdir_

.

.

**~~~at 9****.00**** pm~~~**

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

Hinata masih tetap duduk di pepohonan. Menjuntaikan kaki jenjangnya dengan santai sambil sesekali bernyanyi kecil. Sayapnya dibiarkan mengepak pelan ketika angin kadang membelai lembut bulu-bulu di belakang punggungnya itu. Manik matanya yang sewarna permata amethyst itu memandang penuh antusias pada pemuda yang sedang berada di dalam kamar di depannya. Dari dahan pohon yang sedang didudukinya sekarang, Hinata bisa melihat jelas sekali pemuda itu sedang melakukan apa. Pemuda yang selama ini senantiasa diperhatikannya. Ingatkan Hinata bahwa dia masih ada pekerjaan sebenarnya. Selain menolong cinta para gadis, dia juga harus membantu peri lain akan urusan-urusan mereka. Ah ya, tentu saja, Hinata adalah peri.

Demi memperhatikan pemuda bersurai pirang lembut itu, Hinata sudah berulangkali menjadwal ulang tugasnya. Ada yang lebih penting menurutnya dari apapun. Hinata mencintai pemuda itu. Namun, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan tentu saja. Dia adalah peri sementara dia mencintai manusia. Sungguh cinta yang sulit. Pemuda itu bahkan tak menyadari keberadaannya. Berkali-kali dicobanya untuk sekedar bercakap-cakap dengan pemuda itu dan berkali-kali pula dia harus berbalik sebelum bertatap muka. Malu. Wajahnya merona setiap kali dia berpapasan dengan pemuda itu dalam wujud manusianya. Dia terlalu takut memulai percakapan dengan pemuda yang terkenal sangat ramah pada semua orang itu. Hanya sekali, itu pun dia berani karena menyamar menjadi seorang pegawai di tempat Naruto bekerja.

"Masih memperhatikannya?"

Suara khas milik saudara sepupunya membuyarkan lamunannya. Secepat kilat dia menoleh pada sosok yang mirip dengannya itu. Sesosok peri laki-laki dengan warna rambut yang sama dengannya. Warna mata yang sama. Untaian rambut yang sama. Hampir-hampir mereka disangka kembar jika sedang bersama. Ah, sebenarnya tipikal sosok semua peri klan Hyuuga memang mirip.

"Neji-nii tidak bertugas?"

Mendengus, Neji, peri yang baru saja tiba itu memilih ikut memandangi sosok yang sedari tadi diperhatikan saudaranya ketimbang pertanyaan basa-basi sepupunya itu. Pemuda itu sedang menelepon sepertinya. Tak menyadari dua sosok yang sedang memperhatikannya dari luar jendelanya.

"Sepertinya dia sibuk sekali," ujar Neji memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Kedua lengannya dilipatnya di depan dada dan dia masih bertahan dengan posisi berdirinya.

"Dia akan pergi ke luar negeri," jawab Hinata singkat sambil masih menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di dahan pohon itu.

Neji menoleh demi mendengar Hinata menghela nafas berat.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku… melihat garis takdirnya."

Hinata menatap cemas pada saudara sepupunya. Keningnya sampai berkerut dan suaranya bergetar saking cemasnya.

"Lalu?"

"Ha-hari ini dengan penerbangan nomor sembilan ratus lima belas dia akan terbang menuju Paris. Dan pukul sembilan malam, pesawat itu gagal mendarat. Dia… Dia…"

Hinata tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Airmatanya sudah hampir menetes keluar dari sepasang iris amethyst-nya. Ditutupnya mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tidak tega membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Terlalu buruk jika harus dijabarkannya.

Neji melirik bosan pada pemuda yang mereka perhatikan sejak tadi. Kalau sudah begini pasti saudaranya itu akan meminta tolong sesuatu padanya. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi dan dia sudah hapal tabiat saudaranya satu ini. Meski dalam konteks berbeda tentu saja. Kali ini masalah cinta, eh?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Hinata serta merta berdiri. Kedua matanya memandang penuh harapan pada Neji. Digenggamnya erat lengan saudaranya itu. Dia memang selalu berhasil membujuk Neji untuk melakukan sesuatu padanya. Kali ini pun tak akan disia-siakannya kesempatan tersebut.

"Tolong ubah garis takdirnya, Neji-nii," ujarnya, penuh harap, "aku tak mau takdir orang yang kucintai seperti itu."

Neji menghela nafas sejenak. Ini sulit, tentu saja.

"Hal seperti itu sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan, Hinata," jawab Neji.

"Hanya sedikit saja," ujar Hinata masih dengan pandangan memelas, "tiga menit. Curi waktunya tiga menit saja, Neji-nii. Jangan biarkan dia naik pesawat ke Paris."

Neji menatap pada Hinata. Iris kembar mereka beradu. Hinata masih bertahan dalam mode memohonnya pada Neji.

Lama kemudian.

"Baiklah," ujar Neji, "hanya tiga menit. Kecuali itu, semua akan berjalan seperti biasa."

Hinata memeluk saudaranya itu erat.

"Terimakasih, Neji-nii," bisiknya, "dengan begini takdirnya akan berubah dan aku bisa berbicara dengannya."

Neji lalu mencabut sehelai bulu sayapnya. Dengan lihai dilemparkannya bulu itu ke arah pemuda bersurai pirang lembut tersebut.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto bukan seorang yang suka terlambat sebenarnya. Meski tak bisa dipungkirinya kalau tadi pagi dia terlambat bangun lagi. Setelah telepon dari ibunya di Paris yang mengingatkannya bahwa dia harus berangkat sore ini ke sana barulah dia tergesa-gesa menyelesaikan seluruh urusannya. Ah ya, dia lupa kalau dia harus segera berangkat ke Paris untuk menghadiri peresmian dirinya sebagai direktur utama Namikaze Corporation, perusahaan keluarganya. Memang sudah dipastikan dia akan menjadi salah satu direktur di sana tapi hanya karena kerja keraslah dia dapat memperoleh posisi tersebut. Bagaimana pun ayahnya, Namikaze Minato yang perfeksionis itu, tidak mau dituduh nepotisme karena mengangkat langsung anaknya untuk jabatan tersebut. Meski tentu saja tak akan ada yang protes, tapi tetap saja demi _image _dirinya sebagai seorang yang profesional dia akan melakukan hal—yang menurut Naruto tidak perlu—tersebut. Naruto? Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menurut kan?

"Kyuu-nii, aku akan tiba di sana tepat waktu!"

Naruto, si pemuda dengan rambut pirang menawan itu hampir berteriak di telepon. Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau dia tetap diceramahi oleh saudaranya itu. Belum lagi dia harus membereskan seluruh barang bawannya. Namun, tetap saja kakak lelaki yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu mengganggunya dengan ocehan tak berguna, lewat telepon pula. Otomatis pekerjaannya membereskan barang jadi terhambat. Dia masih harus mengecek materi presentasinya, masih harus menghubungi asistennya, masih harus mengerjakan persiapan-persiapan untuk keberangkatannya dan kalau diteruskan, _to do list-_nya masih panjang.

"Kyuu-nii, bisa tidak telepon nanti saja? Aku sibuk sekarang!"

Sedetik kemudian dibantingnya ponselnya ke tempat tidur sambil masih menggumam kesal. Masih terngiang kekehan kakak lelakinya itu di telinganya sedetik sebelum diputuskannya sambungan telepon mereka. Dia lalu beralih pada _travel bag_-nya yang masih belum rapi. Ditiupnya anak rambut yang menjuntai di dahinya pelan sambil berkacak pinggang. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi dirapikannya _travel bag-_nya.

Semua selesai tepat waktu. Naruto lalu berjalan ke luar dari rumahnya sambil menyeret _travel bag_-nya perlahan. Dia sudah siap akan pergi. Dan dia sudah menyiapkan senyuman mengejek pada kakak laki-lakinya demi melihat dirinya datang tepat waktu. Ah terlebih dia sudah sangat rindu pada ibunya tentu saja. Jadi dia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk pergi.

"Ctash!"

Naruto melirik sepatunya. Tali sepatunya putus tiba-tiba. Dahinya mengernyit heran. Dihentikannya langkahnya demi berjongkok memperhatikan sepatunya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Di waktu seperti ini?"

Dengan kesal dia berbalik masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Bermaksud mengganti sepatunya, dia memakai sepatu yang tidak bertali. Setelahnya dia bergegas keluar lagi sambil tergesa-gesa.

"Untung hanya sebentar. Aku tidak akan telat," ujarnya pada diri sendiri setelah melirik arlojinya sebentar.

Naruto lalu bergegas sambil setengah berlari ke halte bus di ujung jalan. Terbiasa hidup sendiri membuatnya tidak menggaji supir atau pembantu. Jadilah apa-apa dia yang mengerjakan sendiri termasuk berkendara. Dan karena dia akan ke luar negeri tentu saja dia tidak akan membawa mobilnya. Jadi dia memutuskan akan naik bus menuju bandara. Toh barang bawaannya juga tidak banyak.

Sesampainya di halte bus, Naruto harus menelan kekecewaan demi melihat bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke bandara telah beranjak. Meninggalkannya dengan kepulan asap knalpot. Dilepaskannya _travel bag_ yang sedari tadi digenggamnya keras hingga tas tersebut berdebam di trotoar. Frustasi, diacaknya helai rambut pirangnya.

"Damn!"

Naruto memaki kesal setelah melirik pada arlojinya lagi. Hanya selang beberapa menit dan dia sudah ketinggalan bus. Bus satu-satunya yang akan mengantarkannya ke bandara tepat waktu karena menunggu bus berikutnya dipastikan dia akan terlambat tiba di bandara dan ketinggalan penerbangannya ke Paris. Apalagi yang paling mengesalkan dari ini? Naruto menggerutu. Diedarkannya pandangannya sepanjang jalanan bermaksud mencari taksi untuk ditumpanginya. Dan sepertinya kekurangberuntungan—kalau tidak mau disebut kesialan—setia membuntutinya sejak tadi. Tak tampak satupun taksi yang lewat.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto menoleh demi mendengar suara lembut milik seorang perempuan menyerukan namanya. Dia mengernyit sedikit mendapati tak sedikit pun memorinya menyimpan nama perempuan yang barusan menyebutkan namanya tadi. Perempuan dengan wajah lembut merona. Rambut yang tergerai hitam indigo panjang. Mata yang menyorot sendu dengan iris sewarna lavender. Dan senyuman malu-malu masih menghiasi wajah perempuan tersebut.

"Kau mengenalku?"

Naruto mendapati perempuan itu sedikit terkejut. Namun, sepertinya dengan cepat dia menguasai diri dan tersenyum lagi.

"Kita bekerja di kantor yang sama, Naruto-kun. Kemarin saya yang membantu Naruto-kun memesan tiket pesawat."

Naruto terhenyak sedikit. Tentu saja dia ingat perempuan itu yang membantunya kemarin memesan tiket pesawat. Hanya saja melihatnya lagi tanpa seragam kantor serasa berbeda. Kalau bisanya rambut para pegawai harus digelung rapi maka kali ini perempuan itu menggerai rambutnya sehingga tampak berbeda dan… cantik.

"Ah, tentu saja. Kau malaikat penolongku kemarin," jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan cengirannya, antara malu dan salah tingkah, karena hampir saja mengabaikan perempuan tersebut.

Perempuan dengan rambut indah hitam indigo itu lalu tersenyum lagi pada Naruto.

"Seperti terburu-buru? Apa akan ke bandara?" Perempuan itu mendekat pada Naruto. Rok putih selututnya berkibar seiring langkahnya.

"Begitulah. Dan aku ketinggalan bus," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mau naik mobilku saja?"

Naruto baru menyadari kalau perempuan tersebut ternyata mengendarai mobil. Diliriknya kendaraan mulus beroda empat yang berhenti di belakang si perempuan.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Lalu ditariknya lengan Naruto dan menuntunnya menuju mobilnya. Naruto yang agak kaget serta merta menarik _travel bag_-nya. Naruto lalu meletakkan bawaannya di bagasi. Setelahnya dia dipersilahkan mengemudikan mobil milik perempuan itu.

"…eum," Naruto menoleh pada perempuan tersebut sementara kedua tangannya menggenggam stir, raut wajahnya agak bingung dan canggung.

"Hinata," seolah paham, "panggil Hinata saja," ujar perempuan tersebut tanpa menghilangkan senyum malu-malunya sedikitpun.

"Oh," ujarnya kemudian, "Hinata, terimakasih."

.

.

Naruto mengendarai mobil tersebut secepat yang dia bisa dan penuh konsentrasi. Keningnya sampai berkerut demi seriusnya dia mengendarai mobil.

"Ah!"

Hinata menoleh ketika mendengar seruan Naruto barusan. Dilihatnya binaran bahagia di wajah tan pemuda tersebut.

"Busnya terkejar, Hinata!"

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata sambil masih tersenyum lembut.

"Aku benar-benar tertolong oleh Hinata,"

Hinata tersenyum lagi menanggapi ucapan Naruto barusan. Dia duduk tenang di kursi penumpang sementara Naruto mengemudi dengan cepat.

"Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!"

Lonceng pertanda palang kereta harus diturunkan berbunyi nyaring. Tampaknya akan ada kereta yang lewat. Naruto menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. Namun, sayang sekali palang tersebut sudah turun tepat ketika Naruto berada di depannya. Terpaksa dia harus memindahkan kakinya menginjak rem. Bus yang tadi tersusul, entah beruntung entah supirnya yang ngebut, telah berhasil melewati palang kereta tepat sebelum palang tersebut turun.

"Sial!"

Naruto memukul stir kuat dengan kepalan tangannya. Dia terlambat lagi. Waktunya terbuang lagi. Padahal bus yang semestinya ditumpanginya sudah terkejar. Naruto mengumpat frustasi. Senyumannya yang tadi dipamerkannya karena bangga telah mencapai bus yang tadi terkejar sirna entah ke mana. Hinata memandang sendu pada pemuda di sampingnya. Tapi tak bisa ditutupinya sirat lega di wajahnya.

"Keretanya panjang sekali sih!" gerutu Naruto lagi sambil memperhatikan laju kereta yang menurutnya sangat amat lambat itu.

"Sabar, Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata menenangkan.

Selang lima menit barulah palang tersebut terangkat lagi. Gerbong kereta yang melintas sudah lewat semuanya. Secepat kilat Naruto menginjak lagi pedal gas dan mengemudi terburu-buru. Tujuannya hanya satu, tiba di bandara secepat mungkin. Karena kalau tidak penerbangannya yang tinggal sejam lagi itu tidak akan terkejar.

Tapi sepertinyakeberuntungan dan kesempatan belum mengikuti Naruto. Tepat dipersimpangan jalan berikutnya terjadi kemacetan yang cukup parah. Mobil mereka terjebak di tengah kemacetan parah tersebut. Sekali lagi Naruto membanting tinjunya pada stir bisu di genggamannya. Dan dengan beringas dia membunyikan klakson mobil demi menyuarakan kalau dia sedang terburu-buru. Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum kecil. Naruto tak menyadari itu tentu saja.

"Hei, Tuan. Jangan berisik!" seorang polisi lalu lintas menegur perbuatan Naruto barusan yang menimbulkan keributan

"Saya sedang terburu-buru, Pak," ujar Naruto membela diri, menunjukkan raut memohon.

"Semua orang juga terburu-buru. Di sepan sana ada kecelakaan. Tolong sabar sedikit," ujar si polisi lagi lalu berlalu dari sana.

"Shit!"

Naruto memaki lagi sambil mengacak helai rambut pirangnya. Bagaimana dia bisa tiba tepat waktu di bandara kalau begini terus? Dan waktu terus berjalan sementara mereka terjebak di kemacetan yang entah kapan selesainya. Mau kapan lagi dia tiba di bandara? Ketika diliriknya lagi arlojinya dipastikannya sendiri kalau dia akan terlambat.

"Ah, Hinata. Maafkan aku," ujar Naruto ketika melirik pada Hinata yang tetap diam dan tenang saja duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku paham, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata lembut, tak lupa tersenyum manis.

Mereka lalu tenggelam dalam keheningan. Hanya suara detik jam dari arloji Naruto yang meningkahi keheningan mereka. Sementara Hinata sesekali bersenandung, Naruto kerap kali memeriksa arlojinya. Merasa jarum jamnya tak bergerak sedikit pun, dia berulang kali mengumpat pelan.

Ah tentu saja penantian Naruto tidak selamanya. Kemacetan itu, yang menyebabkan kendaran tak dapat bergerak se-inchi pun, akhirnya bergerak dan mereka dapat melanjutkan perjalanan. Dengan wajah sumringah Naruto langsung melajukan lagi mobil tersebut. Dia meyakini kalau dia masih dapat mengejar penerbangannya menuju Paris maka dia menggenjot pedal gas sedalam mungkin.

Sesampainya di bandara, Naruto diikuti Hinata berlarian sepanjang terminal keberangkatan luar negeri. Secept mungkin Naruto berusaha mencapai gerbang keberangkatan.

"Ah, Naruto-kun!"

"Apa?"

"Lihat," ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk papan pengumuman keberangkatan di bandara.

Alur lalu lintas pesawat tercatat akurat di sana secara otomatis. Dan penerbangan nomor 915 menuju bandara Charles de Gaulle Paris sudah berangkat, baru lima menit yang lalu.

"Drrrrrmmm…!"

Deru pesawat yang lepas landas seolah membekukan Naruto. _Travel bag_-nya terhempas begitu saja dari genggamannya. Matanya nanar menatap papan pengumuman besar tersebut. Beku. Serasa kakinya tak dapat digerakkan saja.

Serasa tersadar dari tidur panjang Naruto lalu berlari ke bagian penjualan tiket. Hinata masih setia mengikuti Naruto berlarian sepanjang bandara itu.

"Tolong dicek lagi. Penerbangan yang batal? Penerbangan yang ditunda? Apa tidak ada juga?" Naruto meneriaki petugas bandara tersebut. Hinata memperhatikan raut cemas Naruto tersebut dari sampingnya.

"Maafkan kami," jawab si pegawai dengan raut bersalah lalu membungkuk.

Naruto merobek tiketnya. Diacaknya lagi helai rambut pirangnya. Hinata hanya menatapnya dengan sendu sambil tersenyum simpul.

"SIAL…!"

.

.

Neji ikut serta duduk di sebelah Hinata sambil menikmati cocktail yang dipesannya barusan. Dia dalam mode manusianya tampak lebih tampan dengan balutan kemeja hitam dan celana warna senada. Rambutnya yang tergerai dibiarkan menjuntai di sepanjang punggungnya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto-kun. Jangan sedih terus," ujar Hinata menenangkan Naruto yang terduduk di sambil menyembunyikan wajah di lipatan lengannya yang diletakkan di meja bar. Entah sudah berapa seloki bir yang ditenggak pemuda itu karena tampaknya dia sudah sangat mabuk.

"Sebentar lagi, tepat pukul sembilan Naruto-kun akan tau betapa beruntungnya tidak naik pesawat ke Paris itu," ujar Hinata lagi sambil menepuk punggung Naruto perlahan dan lembut.

"Sudahlah!" Naruto meneriaki Hinata, "mau jam Sembilan, mau besok, mau tahun depan, aku sudah tidak bisa meraih impianku!" Naruto menenggak lagi birnya.

"Naruto-kun…," Hinata berujar iba.

"Aku terlambat naik pesawat, kepercayaan, kedudukan, bakat, semua hancur dalam sekejap."

Neji menyesap cocktail-nya lagi. Tak habis pikir dia pada anak manusia satu itu. Baru segitu saja sudah sedih. Coba kalau dia melihat kenyataan yang akan terjadi nanti pasti dia langsung berubah pikiran. Dia melirik malas pada Naruto yang sedang terisak itu.

'Sepertinya kau berhasil mengubah nasibnya, Hinata,' ujar Neji pada Hinata lewat telepati mereka sambil memainkan gelasnya.

'Ini berkat Neji-nii juga 'kan,' jawab Hinata kemudian, masih mengelus punggung Naruto lembut.

Neji mendengus sambil memainkan gelasnya lagi.

"Deg!"

Mata Neji membelalak karena terkejut. Neji merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Serasa ada aura tidak baik sedang berkelabat. Seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Neji mencium bau bahaya, yang pekat.

'Hinata, sebaiknya bawa kekasihmu itu pergi dari sini,' ujarnya pada Hinata lewat telepati mereka lagi. Tapi Hinata tampaknya tak menyadari dan tetap duduk di samping Naruto yang sedang meratap itu. Hinata masih terus mengelus punggung Naruto lembut.

"Yo!"

Pintu bar yang berada di dekat meja bar tersebut menjeblak terbuka. Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang baru masuk tersebut. Lelaki yang mengambil tempat berdiri di sebelah Naruto yang masih galau.

"Hei! Sudah lama kau tidak kemari," sapa si bartender. Ternyata mereka saling kenal. Si lelaki yang baru tiba itu hanya nyengir dan memesan minuman.

"Perasaanku saja atau kau memang sedang senang?" ujar si bartender lagi pada lelaki itu sambil memberikan pesanan si lelaki. Setelah meraih gelasnya lelaki itu meminum semua isi gelasnya dalam sekali tenggak. Lelaki itu lalu meletakkan gelasnya ke meja bar, lebih tepatnya setengah membanting gelas tersebut.

"Tentu! Tentu saja! Ada pemasukan sedikit," ujar pria itu. Lalu dia bermaksud duduk setelah berdiri sejak masuk tadi. Ditolehkannya kepalanya lepada Naruto.

"Hei anak muda! Minggir kau! Ini tempatku!" sergahnya pada Naruto yang masih meringkuk, menyembunyikan wajah di dalam lipatan lengan.

Naruto yang merasa terganggu serta merta mengangkat kepala dan menoleh balik pada pria yang mengganggunya. Mata merahnya menatap kesal pada orang tersebut. Nafasnya yang bau alkohol berhembus cepat-cepat. Neji melipat tangan di depan dada, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Sementara Hinata diam saja dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat ditebak.

"Enak saja, kau! Aku lebih dulu datang, kakek tua!"

"Apa katamu?" lelaki itu mencengkram kerah Naruto.

"Huh! Mau di bus, mau di pesawat, siapa yang cepat dia yang dapat! Enyah kau, kakek tua!" Naruto mendorong lelaki tersebut menjauh darinya. Setelahnya dia bermaksud beranjak dari sana. Sambil terhuyung dia lalu berdiri.

Naik pitam, lelaki itu merogoh sakunya dan menghunuskan sebilah pisau lipat ke arah Naruto. Naruto tak menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Kedua iris sapphire-nya membelalak kaget melihat kilau pisau tersebut di depan wajahnya.

"Heh! Anak baik. Padahal lebih baik kalau dari tadi kau langsung berdiri," ujar si lelaki sambil masih menghunuskan pisau tersebut, di depan dada Naruto.

Raut panik tercetak jelas di wajah pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Naruto refleks mundur untuk menghindari sabetan pisau si lelaki yang tampaknya mabuk juga.

Namun, iris lavender milik Neji membelalak sempurna demi melihat yang terjadi berikutnya. Sampai-sampai dia diam tak berkutik demi menyaksikannya. Sementara sang pelaku hanya diam sambil menyeringai misterius. Neji hanya tersentak hingga berdiri. Neji terpaku.

Hinata mendorong Naruto.

Membuat pisau itu tertancap tepat di jantung Naruto dan dia tersungkur roboh seketika dengan mata masih terbuka.

"Bu-bukan aku! Dia yang maju!" Lelaki malang pemilik pisau itu tempak sangat terkejut dan setelahnya berlari keluar dari bar tersebut.

Neji masih belum bisa berkata apa-apa ketika Hinata berjongkok dan menutup mata Naruto yang tergeletak di lantai bar. Hinata menoleh pada Neji yang terdiam kelu sambil memamerkan senyuman polosnya. Neji masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Hinata… yang barusan… kau… apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tepat jam sembilan, Neji-nii," jawab Hinata, yang tak menjawab sedikitpun kebingungan Neji, "ah, lihat televisinya," tambah Hinata lagi.

Berdua mereka mengamati berita malam yang disiarkan di televisi yang ada di bar tersebut.

"_Penerbangan nomor sembilan ratus lima belas dari Tokyo Jepang gagal mendarat di bandara Charles de Gaulle pukul sembilan malam ini. Akibatnya pesawat menghantam landasan pacu dan terbakar seketika."_

Neji menoleh pada Hinata, "Jadi bagaimanapun takdirnya diubah, dia memang harus mati pukul sembilan malam, begitu?"

"Jangan terburu-buru. Masih ada kelanjutannya, Niisan."

Neji mengernyit. Namun, tak disia-siakannya waktu untuk melontarkan pertanyaan dan segera menolehkan lagi tatapannya pada televisi.

"…_selamat dan tidak ada korban jiwa. Seluruh penumpang pesawat mendapat pertolongan pertama dan langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sampai berita ini disiarkan dipastikan seluruh penumpang selamat. Sementara itu…"_

Neji cepat-cepat menoleh pada Hinata lagi tanpa mempedulikan kelanjutan berita yang disiarkan, "Tidak ada korban jiwa?"

Hinata masih tersenyum polos pada Neji yang gusar. Merasa kasihan, dia lalu berjongkok lagi di samping Naruto, mencabut pisaunya perlahan.

"Kalau Naruto-kun dibiarkan naik pesawat itu maka takdirnya tidak berubah, Neji-nii. Dia akan hidup sampai usia enam puluh dua tahun," ujar Hinata sambil mengelus pipi Naruto yang berhias tiga garis halus di kedua sisinya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Neji semakin gusar dan ikut berjongkok di samping Hinata.

"Tapi tubuhnya penuh luka bakar akibat kecelakaan tersebut. Dia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tidak bisa bicara. Tidak bisa mendengar. Tidak bisa melihat. Tidak bisa bergerak," Hinata berhenti sejenak, "garis takdirnya adalah hidup sampai usia enam puluh dua sebagai orang sakit yang hanya bisa berbaring."

"Hinata…," kali ini Neji benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Dia terlalu indah jika harus hidup dalam keadaan demikian. Adalah lebih membahagiakannya jika dia mati mendadak daripada merasakan penderitaan seperti itu."

Hinata menutup narasinya. Disekanya airmatanya yang tadi sempat menetes dari iris amethyst-nya. Pisau di tangannya berubah menjadi sekuntum mawar merah semerah darah Naruto yang masih mengalir dari jantungnya yang bocor.

Neji menghela nafas perlahan. Menolong Naruto adalah dengan membunuhnya, eh? Mereka para peri kadang memang tak mengerti urutan takdir manusia. Manusia adalah makhluk yang penuh misteri.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>a.n.:<p>

happy NHDD 1st year buat all NHLovers yang merayakannya!

euh, fanfict ini kayak nggak ada dark-dark-nya yah? apa bikin satu lagi aja?

happy birthday Naruto-kun! maaf membuat peranmu di fict ini mati ya. meski begitu kau tetap keren kok.

Naruto: Aku kan emang keren, Love.

Ah ya, sudah mengisi nominasi IFA 2011? Atau belum nemu fanfict-fanfict keren yang mau kamu nominasiin? Tenang. Masih ada waku sampai 25 November 2011 kok. Tapi bukan berarti kamu santai-santai dooong. Yuk ramaikan Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011. Mari berikan apresiasi buat fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia.

**Majukan Fanfiksi Berbahasa Indonesia!**

well..

review? big hugs for you

concrit? diterima dengan senang hati

flame? loginlah dan jadilah pemberani


End file.
